They Might Be Wizards
by Don't Drink the Punch
Summary: Right before the FAYZ begins and during the start of the sixth year, the mutants get suspected of having "special" wizard powers and go to Hogwarts to find out if they're wizards or not. Diana and Ginny FRIENDSHIP, not slash. Rated T for crude humor. We don't own Gone or Harry Potter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hola! This is CrazyKitten2112. We're going to be writing this story in two perspectives, Diana's and Ginny's. I'll be writing for Diana's POV and every "Gone" character besides The Breeze. Person O' Fun will be writing Ginny's perspective and all the Harry Potter characters besides Luna. Please review! :)**

_A/N: Sup, Person O'Fun here. Me and Crazy Kitten are really looking forward to writing this because it's a crossover of our two favorite books about our two favorite characters. Please enjoy! 8{D_

DIANA

It was the first week of school and all of us mutants were practicing our powers on the rooftop of Coates Academy. It wasn't exactly the safest place to practice our powers, but there weren't any teachers up there to figure out our secret. It was easy to get up to and easier to get down from. Just piss off Caine and you get a one way ticket to the ground three stories below you. I'm just kidding, mostly.

Caine, Dekka, Briana, Taylor, Bug, and I were practicing our powers. Well, that's what Caine had wanted us to do, so naturally we did the opposite. I was reading a magazine, Taylor was taking extremely stupid selfies, Dekka was...just being Dekka, and Caine was yelling at us all for not doing what he said. The only people who were actually using their powers were Bug and Brianna. Well, at least i think Bug was using his powers of invisibility. He might've just left. Brianna was zipping around the roof bragging about how awesome she was. I was secretly hoping she'd accidentally run off the roof. That would at hopefully make things more interesting.

Suddenly, a letter fell into my lap. It had one of those old timey wax seals on it,and it was addressed to me. I ripped it open and this is what it read:

_**Dear Ms. Ladris,**_

_**You have been invited to a trial period at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We suspect you and some of your peers of having magical abilities. However, the magical skills you possess are late blooming and unique. You have different skills than the typical witch but we still suspect you of being magical. We have gotten permission from your school for you to be excused. They believe that you are going to study for a semester in Germany. You must not tell anyone about the contents of this letter unless they receive one also. If you do tell someone the Ministry of Magic will be forced to step in and reset you, your family and friends' memories and relocate you to China. **_

_**You will be escorted to our academy first by portkey, a magical transportation, and then by train. At exactly 10:35 tonight you and anyone else planning on attending must meet on the roof and grab on to the old hedge trimmer. **_

_**Once at our academy you will meet with an assigned mentor who will show you the ropes around our school. If you pass this initial training you will join students of your year and finish your education with us.**_

_**Thank you, we look forward to seeing you.**_

_**Signed-**_

_**Professor McGonagall**_

"What is that?" Caine wondered, summoning the letter into his hands with levitation.

"A letter from my ex-wife in Nevada," I replied sarcastically.

"You would be sent to a school for witchcraft," Caine commented as he read the letter.

"Anything to get away from you, darling," I teased.

"This letter makes it sound like you have special needs," Caine told me.

"Yes, but they're maaaagical special needs."

"Wait, am I going to get you sent to China by reading this?"

"No, you're getting us all sent to China."

"Then why did you give it to me?"

"I never gave you anything. You took it."

"Well, you never protested."

Suddenly an owl, dive bombed Caine. Unfortunately, it didn't actually hurt him. It just dropped a letter at his feet.

"Who has special needs now?" I taunted.

"I save us from getting our memories wiped and relocated to China and you insult me?"I

"You didn't save anyone. The only "heroic" thing you did was flinch away from that owl."

"I did not flinch!"

"I'm sorry, would you prefer the term "cowered?""

"I did not cower either!"

My argument with Caine argument did the impossible by getting even stupider, even more owls flew in and gave the other mutants letters of their own.

"Is this some sort of joke?" Taylor wondered

"Are they seriously going to send us to China if we tell someone? I mean, isn't wiping everyone we know's memory good enough?" Brianna asked.

"The answer to both of your questions is possibly. I still think that we should come back up here at ten thirty five and do what they say," Caine said.

"As opposed to what? Coming back here at two thirty two to talk about our feelings?" I joked.

"Wait, we're actually going?" Taylor wondered.

"Well duh! Anywhere is better than Coates, including a cannibalistic nudist colony with weird sexual pleasures and an addiction to song and dance," Brianna replied.


	2. Chapter 2

GINNY

"Come ON already!" Hermione yelled up the stairs to the boy's dormitory.

"Geez, Hermione we're coming," Ron yelled back climbing down the stairs followed by Harry.

"Why did we have to get up so early?" Harry yawned.

"Because we have to meet our apprentices," Hermione replied.

"Apprentices? Seriously?" Ron asked.

"That's what they're called," Hermione said, her voice raising in octave out of frustration.

"Hey guys, Have you seen Dean or Neville yet?" I asked.

"Right here," Dean called coming down the stairs with Neville.  
"Morning," I greeted.

"Morning," Dean replied, kissing my forehead. Ron let out a small groan so I glared at him as I slipped my hand into Dean's.

"Let's go people, we can't be late!" Hermione bossed.

"Bloody Hell, Hermione, we're coming!" Ron whined.

We walked out onto to the front lawn to meet the rest of the mentors. I saw Luna, Draco, and some seventh year boy in Hufflepuff.

"Ugggh, you're here," Draco groaned looking at all of us with a disgusted sneer.

"Is that what your family says every time you get home from school?" I taunted.

Draco shot me a look like I was a month old pile of garbage. I turned around and Harry, Ron, and Dean were smiling and laughing. Hermione and Neville were trying to supress laughter and I didn't really know how Luna felt since she was just staring off into space.

"Okay everyone," The Hufflepuff announced. "Your apprentices should be coming soon."

"I've got a question. Why aren't there any hufflepuff mentors?" Ron questioned.

"Well-" the Hufflepuff boy was interrupted by Ron pointing at a small group of boats crossing the lake.

"They're like FIRST YEARS!" Draco spit out sounding disgusted.

"How do we know it's them? It could be a pirate ship," Luna suggested.

"Like a group of tiny pirate ships from the school?" Ron questioned giving Luna a weird look.

"No, the pirates took the boats from the school. It would be the logical thing to do if they wanted to attack us," Luna explained.

"It would be logical," I responded "But for some reason I doubt that there are magic pirates penetrating the magical hogwarts border."

"Exactly, that's why they're choosing now to attack," Luna reasoned in her own special way.

"Oh… cool," I replied. Something I learned from being friends with Luna is you just need to let these things drop sometimes.

"Woah, look the boats are pulling up to shore!" Ron yelled sounding surprisingly amazed.

"What!? They are?!" I yelled in mock surprise.

The first person to step out onto the shore was a boy who looked like he wanted to be king of the world. He was being really dramatic and waving like he was in a parade and we were blessed to see him. I was really glad my apprentice's name was Diana because it most likely meant I could rule him out as my apprentice.

"Don't worry, your suffering is over!" he declared.

The entire group collectively groaned, including the Hufflepuff who muttered something about studying and ran away. I couldn't blame him because Parade boy was followed by a group of people, including a girl looking too cool to care. Behind that girl was a bubbly asian who I think was checking out a boy, who was checking out this blonde girl who looked like she was going to pee from the excitement. The small group also including a girl with corn rows who looked totally emotionless, a perverted looking boy who looked way too young to go to this school anyway, and a strawberry blonde girl looking around excitedly.

"Who here is Diana?" I asked, hoping it was the strawberry blonde.

"This guy," too cool to care girl replied, pointing at parade boy.

"I really hope you're kidding," I replied adding a laugh to make it seem like I was joking.

"She is," Parade boy replied.

"Yeah, I'm Diana are you Ginny?" too cool to care girl asked.

"Yeah," I replied. I sighed and looked around at who everyone else was paired up with.

Poor Harry was stuck with parade boy, Ron got giggly asian girl, Hermione had blonde peeing girl, Neville luckily got strawberry blonde girl, Luna got the boy who was STILL trying to check out the blonde, and Draco got the weird little boy. Well, Draco actually got the only one who looked young enough to be a first year.

"Well, like I said, I'm Ginny. Come on, I'll show you around the school."

**A/N: Crazykitten2112 here! The only Gone characters that will be in this story are the moofs who know about their powers and Astrid, who took Little Pete' letter for herself.**


End file.
